Vida de tinta
by Portia Black
Summary: Ella es una editora de revista y el es el modelo que debe hacer la portada para su revista, se odian. ¿Podrán dejar sus diferencias atrás para que sus respectivas carreras no se hundan?
1. Problemas con solución

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

_Es navidad, aunque no somo una familia convencional, la navidad siempre la pasamos juntos "en familia" para guardar las apariencias._  
_Renee , mi madre, esta en la cocina preparando la cena, cenaremos pavo como todos los a os. Mi padre, Charlie, esta en el sofá con viendo en la televisión de plasma el último partido de los Lakers, yo estoy en otro sofá._  
_Tanya y Jessica, mis dos hermanas mayores, están en sus respectivas habitaciones arreglándose para salir después de la cena, ellas tienen 17 y 18 a os, mientras que yo solo tengo 15 y mis padres no me dejan salir por la noche todavia._  
_Al cabo de un rato mi madre nos llama a todos para cenar. Cada uno ocupa su lugar de siempre en la mesa. Se me ocurre que para amenizar la velada tensa que tenemos podríamos jugar a un simple juego._

_-Podríamos jugar a un juego antes de cenar - Les digo mirando mi plato_

_-Ni a no seas infantil - Me responde mi hermana Jessica_

_-A mi no me parece mal la idea de Bella - Mi padre esta simpático conmigo porque no ha bebido. Se levanta de la silla y dice en voz alta su deseo_

_-Deseo tener más trabajo - Dice alzando su copa de vino, mi padre es abogado y tener más trabajo significa pasar menos tiempo con nosotras y más con su joven secretaria. A continuación la que se levanta de su silla es mi madre._

_-Deseo que tengamos más dinero - Dice mirando a mi padre, y así es mi madre, desde que se entero de la aventura de mi padre con su secretaria solo le importa que traiga dinero a casa para gastárselo con sus amantes y sus compras innecesarias_

_Es mi turno, me levanto y pienso mi deseo, todos me miran esperando a que diga algo y yo no les hago esperar más._

_-Deseo ser una gran editora de prensa - Ellos se quedan callados y empiezan a reír_

_-Bella, que estúpida eres, no te das cuenta de que no vas a llegar a nada? - Me dice Tanya riendo estruendosamente_

_-Niña, déjate esas tonterías y céntrate en los trabajos de la casa - Me dice autoritario mi padre_

_-Bella, aquí las únicas que van a triunfar son tus hermanas, asúmelo - Dice mi madre seriamente_

_Reprimo todas mis ganas de llorar mientras recibo sus insultos, no quiero llorar delante de ellos, eso me haría verme mas débil y que sus burlas continuaran, al cabo de un momento el ambiente vuelve a ser igual de tenso y empezamos a comer, no hace falta decir que el juego a terminado. Cenamos en silencio y cuando terminamos mis hermanas se van , mi madre empieza a recoger la mesa en silencio y mi padre vuelve al sofá a ver sus partidos de fútbol, mientras tanto yo subo a mi habitación a llorar tranquila, no puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo no podía parar de pensar sus horribles insultos "Eres un estúpida" , "no vas a llegar a nada" , " déjate de tonterías" , "céntrate en la casa" , con esos pensamientos me quede durmiendo._

Regresando al presente observo mi despacho ubicado en el gran edificio New York Times, consiste en una gran sala beige, con un escritorio donde se encuentran mi laptop de apple y mi teléfono, en el lado izquierdo del despacho se encuentra una gran sofá negro con cojines negros con un estampado elegante floral blanco, a lado se encuentra un peque o balcón al que me gusta salir a tomar el aire, en frente de mi mesa se encuentra una gran televisión de plasma sobre unos peque os muebles a juego con el escritorio, detrás de mi mesa, hay una estantería que contiene todos mis diplomas, licenciaturas y premios a lo largo de mi carrera, realmente tengo todo lo que una chica de 25 a os puede desear, soy guapa, estoy soltera y soy editora jefe de la revista Vogue 2021, además de tener inversiones en empresas emprendedoras que producen grandes beneficios y poseer algunos locales de belleza y alguna discoteca en algunos de los distritos de Nueva York, quien soy yo? soy Isabella Swan o como todos me llaman Bella Swan.

Mi secretaria Ángela interrumpe en mi despacho haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.  
-Bella, Alice esta fuera hecha una furia e insiste en entrar - Todavía aturdida la miro sin entender una palabra pero asiento con la cabeza, dos segundos más tarde, tengo frente a mi a una muy furiosa Alice que empieza a hablar sin parar, gesticulando y adquiriendo cada vez un color más rojo en su cara. Os preguntareis quien es Alice no? , bueno Alice es la estilista jefe de la revista, ella se encarga de todo lo referente a modelos, actores, actrices y demás gente que sale en las portadas, fotos, presentaciones y pasarelas de nuestras revistas y para mas inri es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Bella, que hacemos? - Me pregunta sentándose en el sofá , yo la miro y agacho la cabeza -Lo siento Alice, no te he escuchado - Ella me mira y en principio tiene una mirada de odio pero luego comprende la mirada de mis ojos -Oh Bella, lo siento de verdad - Se acerca y me da un abrazo - Siempre que llegan estas fechas recuerdas esos malos momentos, pero sabes una cosa Rosalie, tu y yo vamos a resolver todo este lío y después nos vamos a ir a un balneario las tres solas, te parece? - Deshace el abrazo y me mira a los ojos, yo asiento y ella sonríe.

-Bueno, explícame otra vez todo por favor, no he prestado atención a nada - Le sonrío, ella resopla y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá mientras yo la miro desde mi sillón.

-Recuerdas que Jon Kortajarena va a hacer el especial de navidad de la revista? - Me mira seria y yo asiento - Bien, pues ya no lo va a poder hacer - yo la miro confundida - Si, le ha salido urticaria, es decir, una reacción alérgica a algo que ha tomado y tiene la cara toda hinchada y obviamente así no puede salir en las fotos - yo la miro con pánico

-Joder Alice, no es solo el especia de navidad, te recuerdo que la revista celebra su aniversario y vamos a dar una importante fiesta en el hotel Ritz - Le digo empezando a perder los nervios - Y el especial, la recepción, la fiesta, lo de después todo debe salir perfecto , no podemos tener estos contratiempos cuando falta una semana y media para el evento y cuando en 5 d as debemos tener el especial sacado a la venta! - Le chillo y ella me mira seria

-Tu eres tonta!? - Me chilla - Crees que no lo se? , por eso vengo a decirte que tenemos que buscar una puta solución o tu carrera y la mía se van a la mierda - me chilla y las dos nos dejamos caer en el sofá , miramos al techo y bajamos la cabeza para mirarnos

-Siento haberte chillado - Le digo y ella me sonríe

-Yo también. - Nos quedamos un rato mas en silencio cuando suena mi teléfono, me levanto sin ánimos y lo cojo, es una videollamada de Rosalie. Ah se me olvidaba, Rosalie es mi segunda mejor amiga, ella es la abogada y la relaciones publicas de la revista, ella es la que consigue a los famosos para nuestra revista, es la mejor de todas, es un amor y muy insistente, consigue todo lo que se propone y por eso la quiero.

Acepto la videollamada y en la pantalla plana sale la cara de Rosalie discutiendo con alguien, Alice y yo nos reímos.

-Hola Rose ! - Le chillamos las dos

-Hola nenis, estáis las dos, perfecto - nos sonríe - Bella por tu cara intuyo que Alice ya te ha contado todo no? - Me mira a mi solamente, yo asiento con la cabeza - Bueno, no os preocupéis más tengo la solución - Nos dice riendo y Alice y yo estamos confusas

-Cual es la solución? - Le pregunta Alice, pero Rosalie nos ignora adrede - Rosalie Hale te juro por mi colección de PeppToes que si no me dices ahora mismo la solución te cortare esa cabellera rubia que tienes aunque me duela en el alma, lo haré y lo sabes - Rosalie empieza a reír

-Esta bien, he hablado con Jon y siente muchísimo lo que ha pasado, y el mismo me ha conseguido a un guapo amigo suyo - Nos dice Rose, pero yo no estoy convencida

-Guapo amigo?, de quien hablas Rose?, te recuerdo que el perfil debe encargar con la temática que lleva este especial la revista - Le digo muy seria

-El guapérrimo es Edward Anthony Cullen - Nos dice entusiasmada y yo la miro con el ce o fruncido, ese nombre me suena de algo ...

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido el primer cápitulo, bien, mal o regular? Cualquier opinion reviews

Besos, Portia Black^^


	2. TÚ!

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

Mientras Rosalie y Alice hablaban por videollamada de los detalles de cambiar de modelo a falta de pocos dias para sacar a la venta el especial, yo me puse a mirar por la ventana de mi balcon.  
Edward Cullen ... , me quedé mirando los grandes arboles de Central Park que se veían desde mi ventana y como por arte de magia mi cabeza voló a  
dos semanas atrás.

_Estaba relajándome en Central Park observando los arboles, los pájaros, los niños correr detrás de las ardillas y asustarse cuando cambian los sentidos_  
_cuando de repente mi móvil empezó a sonar y como si no fuera bastante grande el Samsung Galaxy s5 no lo encontraba en mi bolso de mary poppins, para cuando lo encontré tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rose y vete a saber cuantos Whatsapps de la revista y amigos, pero es que acaso una no podía_  
_tomarse un respiro de su triunfante pero a la vez estresante vida? , no desde luego que no y el móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo_

_-Dime Alice - Le dije lo mas rápido que pude_

_-Sal de Central Park ahora mismo y mueve tu culo a la revista - Me dijo chillandome atraves del telefono, yo recogi mis cosas y me puse de pie_

_-Lo primero no me chilles y lo segundo dame diez minutos y estare ahi, te veo en tu despacho - Y antes de que dijera nada mas colgue, sali del parque _  
_y me diriji a la revista, iba demasiado concentrada mirando el movil cuando derrepente senti que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y derrepente un fuerte golpe _  
_en la cabeza me hizo perder el sentido durante unos segundos, cuando lo recuperé vi a un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda que me miraban preocupado._

_-Chica, estas bien? - Me pregunto cuando vio que abría los ojos_

_-Em.. si y mi móvil? - Le dije al no sentir mi móvil entre la manos_

_-Bueno, tu móvil ... se le ha roto la pantalla del impacto - Me dijo dándomelo y yo me quede blanca y por poco no vuelvo a perder el conocimiento, me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude_

_-Que ha pasado? - Le pregunte recogiendo mi móvil de sus manos_

_-Pues te he atropellado porque tu ibas mirando el móvil - Me explico recogiendo su bicicleta y volviendo a mirarme_

_-Y porque no me has esquivado? Era demasiado difícil para ti o que? - Le chille, estaba muy enfadada en el móvil tenia todo lo de la revista y un millón _  
_de contactos sin exagerar , ahora lo había perdido todo por culpa de este chico - Te voy a denunciar por atropello_

_-Ah si? Y que le vas a decir al juez que ibas mirando el móvil por la calle y no has visto que ibas en el carril bici? - Me chillo subiéndose a su bici - Sabes, debería_  
_de haberte dejado ahí tirada y no ayudarte a recuperar el conocimiento - Yo me quedé helada, eso era de mala persona - Saber ahi te quedas, ah y soy Edward Cullen y ha sido un no placer conocerte - Y con eso empezó a pedalear y lo perdí de vista_

_Edward Cullen me las vas a pagar, nadie le habla así a Bella Swan._

Dios mio, ya recordaba quien era Edward Anthony Cullen!

-No, el no puede hacer el especial - Les chille a las dos y ellas me miraron confusas

-Porque? - Me preguntaron a la vez

-Por que os acordáis que un chico me atropello cuando salia de Central Park hace dos semanas? - Ellas me miraron sin entender - Chicas!, el es el chico que me atropello y luego se marcho diciéndome malas palabras.- Mis dos mejores amigas al entender lo que les quería decir empezaron a reír a mandíbula batiente y así estuvieron unos buenos 5 minutos ...

-Bella, eso son chiquilladas, esto es trabajo mujer - Me dijo Rosalie intentando no volver a largarse a reír - Bueno, me voy a firmar los últimos detalles sobre  
el contrato del atropellador - Dijo Rose riendo y yo la fulmine con la mirada, finalizando así la videollamada. Yo me senté en el sofá y puse un cojín en mi cara.

-Bella, tranquila no va a pasar nada - me dijo Alice quitándome el cojín de la cara - Yo me tengo que ir, pero esta noche nos vemos y cenamos - me dio dos besos y salio de mi oficina, me quede un rato mas en el sofá tirada hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que si me tenia que enfrentar a mi atropellador por lo menos ir sobre seguro sabiendo su vida, me levante corriendo y fui hasta mi escritorio y cogí el teléfono

-Ángela, buscame todos los detalles sobre la vida de Edward Anthony Cullen - Le dije seriamente - Hasta los mas miseros detalles

-Si, en seguida Bella - Me dijo eficientemente

Mientras que Ángela se ocupaba de eso, yo debía informar a mis redactores Ben y Tyler de que cambiaran algunas cosas del especial, la recepción y la fiesta, así que los llamé.

-Buenos días chicos! - les dije a través del teléfono

-Buenos días jefa - Me saludo Ben, era el único de los dos que me llamaba jefa - Que tienes para nosotros? - yo sonreí, me conocía de sobra

-Necesito que cambiéis algunas cosas sobre la portada del especial y demás - Les dije y ellos suspiraron

-Que ha pasado ahora Bella? - Ese era Tyler, somos amigos desde que llegué a la revista y sabia que si yo mandaba hacer cambios era por algún imprevisto

-Pues nuestro modelo original - Les dije y ellos rieron - nos ha fallado y ha mandado a un "guapo amigo" suyo para cubrir la portada, la recepción, el desfile y todo lo demás - Les expliqué

-Dinos el nombre y mándanos información y ya sabes que tendrá que pasarse por aquí para la entrevista, en la cual tu como jefa ... - No le deje acabar la frase a Tyler

-Yo como jefa tengo que estar delante, lo sé Tyler y no me hace gracia, ese modelucho no me cae bien - Les dije resoplando - Fue el quien me atropello en Central Park - les dije molesta y ellos empezaron a reír como Rosalie y Alice lo habían hecho hacia unos escasos minutos y yo volví a resoplar - Bueno, ya sabéis, su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen - les dije mientras Ángela entraba en mi oficina y me entregaba todo un dossier con la vida de ese chico

-Bella, no es por ser malo - Me dijo Ben - Pero no es un modelucho, se que tienes su vida ahí y te aconsejo que la leas bien , chao - Y con eso colgó la llamada  
Que querría decir con lo de no es un modelucho cualquiera? Me pregunte a mi misma, bueno no tardaría mucho en saberlo , cogí un refresco de la nevera de mi despacho y me senté en mi sillón para empezar a leer 350 páginas de la vida de el hombre que me atropello.

_Una hora mas tarde._

Vale, Edward Cullen 27años y había desfilado en la Paris Fashion Week, en Barcelona, invitado a eventos como el de Cannes, a los EMA, a los Grammys.  
Salio con Jennifer Lawrence, Katy Perry, Kristen Stewart o Amanda Seyfried. Hacia y hace increíbles donaciones a ONG , tiene apadrinados dos niños, uno en África y otro en la India, pero este hombre no hacia nada mal?

Seguí leyendo atentamente y lo descubrí en lo más actual ponía que había tenido ciertos problemas al verse relacionado con drogas, alcohol y demás pluses  
que aparecían en el informe y que por eso habían dejado de llamarlo para modelar, claro ahí se encontraba su mala racha, si sale en mi revista relanzara su carrera y para nosotros hay dos opciones o nos aplauden por ayudarlo a reinsertarse o nos critican por ayudar a alguien en las drogas ... , debía tomar una decisión ... pero cual , haga lo que haga va a estar mal. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Ángela me llamo

-Dime Ang - Le dije todavía pensativa

-Bella, se que estas ocupada pero aquí están Rosalie, Alice y otro chico que piden verte ahora mismo - Yo me quede blanca, no podía ser, el estaba en mi revista e iba a entrar en mi oficina, dios mio, tenia que esconder estos informes pero los tenia esparcidos por la mesa y el sofá

-Emm... si, claro, que pasen en ... cinco minutos? Estoy solucionando un pequeño problema - Le dije un poco nerviosa

-Claro - Dijo y colgó - Como una loca empecé a recoger todos los papeles de mi mesa y los guarde en un cajón me dirigí recoger los del sofá cuando alguien entró

-Estoy harto de esperar - Escuché como alguien chillaba y la puerta de mi despacho se abria, me gire lentamente sobre mis talones con los papeles en la mano y hay estaba el hombre que me habia llevado de cabeza todo el dia, cuando me vio palidecio y al segundo puso mala cara

-Tu ! - Me chilló

-No, tu! - Le contraataque yo

* * *

Segunda actualizacion, ¿que os ha parecido? Cualquier opinion reviews :)

Besos, Portia Black^^


	3. Tenemos que hablar

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**

-Edward, acabo de hablar con Jon y tiene un trabajo para ti como modelo de la revista Vogue con la nueva editora Bella Swan - me comunico mi manager.

Genial ahora mis amigos se dedicaban a encontrarme trabajo con lo agusto que estaba yo con mi rutina de fiesta, sexo, drogas y alcohol. Por que a decir  
verdad desde que me había enterado de que Tanya abortó y después me dejo para irse con su "amigo gay" no he vuelto a ser el mismo y me metí en esto  
de las drogas y desde entonces no me llaman para desfilar, ni para asistir a un festival para ser sinceros ni las ratas me quieren, todo el mundo me ha dado  
la espalda, bueno no todos, menos Jasper y Emmet, ellos siempre han estado ahí para mi, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

-No se si quiero hacerlo - Contesté finalmente

-Los cojones Edward, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para volver a despegar tu carrera. Vogue no solo te ofrece la oportunidad de salir en su portada  
sino que además es el aniversario de la revista y han preparado un desfile y después una recepción y con eso amigo mio, vamos a conseguir  
que vuelvas a ser el que eras - Y ese era Emmet mi manager y mi abogado pero por encima de todo mi hermano, mi mejor amigo - Además la tal Bella Swan tiene un polvo - Dijo riendose, yo le mire y sonreí

-Esta bien, lo haré, después de todo ya estoy cansado de esta mierda - Le dije señalando mi ropa y mi salon lleno de botellas de whisky y tequila

Emmet se fue a su casa y yo decidí meterme a la ducha, me tome mi tiempo no había prisa, después de la relajante ducha volví a ser "yo mismo" mas que nada fisicamente. Estaba apunto de salir para la revista cuando alguien me llamó

-Edward Anthony Cullen? - Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-Si, quien es? - Contesté

-Soy Rosalie Hale, llamo de la revista Vogue para ver si podíamos reunirnos - Me contesto con el mismo tono profesional de antes

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy de camino para su oficina - Conteste en su mismo tono de voz

-De acuerdo, en un momento nos vemos - Me contesto al final para colgar la llamada

De camino al edificio New York Times había un tráfico horrible y encima había tenido unas palabras con un hombre que se había saltado un semáforo en rojo, desde mi punto de vista a ese hombre le habían dado el carnet de conducir en el mc donals.  
Para cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con una chica bajita que daba saltos cuando llegue y me recibió con un gran abrazo se presento como Alice y a su lado se encontraba una chica alta y rubia la que supuse que seria Rosalie, la chica que me había llamado por teléfono

-Buenos dias, señor Cullen. La señorita Swan les recibirá en un momento - Me dijo educadamente la secretaria

Pasaron varios minutos y todavía nadie nos decía si podíamos pasar o no y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia asi que entre al despacho

-Señor no puede pasar aun - Me dijo la secretaria

-Estoy harto de esperar - le chille a la pobre muchacha la cual me miro con un poco de miedo sin mas entre en el despacho.

Había una chica pequeña de espaldas con un buen trasero que recogía apresuradamente unos papeles, cuando noto mi presencia giro sobre sus talones y quedamos frente a frente , no me lo podía creer, esa chica era la hipócrita que se me había tirado encima en Central Park cuando yo iba con mi bicicleta tranquilamente.

-Tú - Le chillé

-No, tú - Me contesto ella, vaya me habia reconocido ella tambien y derrepente entraron las otras dos chicas que acababa de conocer

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - Dijo Rosalie llevándome al sofá para que me sentara

-Si tienes razón Rosalie - Dijo Alice cogiendo a Bella y llevándola a su mesa, creo que tenían miedo por si nos enfrentábamos, la sala fue inundada  
por un siléncio incomodo

-Rosalie, Alice podeis exponer vuestra propuesta? , no estoy para perder tiempo con estos cambios de ultima hora - Dijo la editora hablando solo para sus ayudantes

-Em ... si, claro - Respondió una nerviosa Alice - Veras Edward - Alice todavía estaba hablando cuando Emmet entró en la sala

-Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza - Dijo el parándose en seco al vernos mirándolo - Perdón, me siento y ya no habló - respondió caminando hasta sentarse a mi lado - ya pueden continuar - volvió a hablar

-Gracias, señor ... - Desde que Emmet había entrado Rosalie se le había quedado mirando, creo que le había gustado mi gran amigo

-Soy Emmet Mccarthy y usted es ... ? - respondió mi amigo parecía que en ese mismo momento no existía nadie mas que no fueran ellos dos

-Rosalie Hale, abogada y rrpp de la revista, encantada de conocerle - contesto Rosalie tendiendole la mano a Emmet el cual la acepto gustoso, en ese momento decidí intervenir

-Vale ya de presentaciones, Alice y Rosalie estaban apunto de explicarnos su propuesta - Les dije a los dos y Emmet volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el gran sofá

-Si, bueno como iba a decir - Hablo Alice captando la atención de todos - Este nuevo numero de la revista no es solo un especial de navidad, sino que la revista  
celebra su aniversario y vamos a celebrar un desfile y una recepción. - Todos asentimos - Y Edward - hablo ahora refiriéndose solo a mi persona - tu vas a ser el modelo que realice el especial, el desfile y la recepción de después - me contó Alice

-Esta bien, sin ningún problema - Le conteste con una increíble sonrisa que ella me correspondió, me caía bien esta chica

-Hay algo mas - hablo Rosalie - Bella, no te lo habíamos dicho pero ... los jefazos quieren que tu como nueva editora de la revista ... salgas en la portada junto a Edward - Todos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, yo miraba a Bella quien miraba fijamente a la nada, parecía que no acababa de asimilar la información

-Que yo, tengo que hacer que? con el? porque? - Empezó a preguntar apresuradamente - no quiero hacerlo, es mas no tengo por que hacerlo - chilló y eso me sentó un poco mal

-Bella, hace unas semanas que te han nombrado editora jefe, y da la casualidad que coincide con el especial y el aniversario y aparte es la mejor forma de hacerlo oficial - le replicó Rosalie - a no ser que quieras dejar el cargo - Bella la miro fulminó con la mirada

-Que quieres decir con eso Rosalie Hale? - Pregunto una muy histérica Bella Swan

-Que si no lo haces te van a despedir! - Le chilló esta vez Alice - Joder Bella, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado las tres y ahora tu lo quieres tirar por la borda por no hacerte fotos con Edward? Que mañaquerías son esas? - Chillo Alice y Bella nos dios una mirada a todos

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Alice y Rosalie palidecieron - tengo que hablar seriamente con Edward Cullen. - En ese momento fui yo el sorprendido que se supone que queria de mi esta mujer?

**PVO ROSALIE**

Estaba muy contenta acababa de solucionar el problema del modelo, ahora solo había que acordar los términos con el y se haría el especial, el desfile y toda la pesca.  
Pero, no contaba con que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan se odiaran, por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi?, se podía ver a leguas que los dos eran muy cabezotas, sus primeras reacciones al verse dentro del despacho de Bella a pesar de que esta ya estaba avisada, no fueron muy agradables, en pocas palabras sino llegamos a estar Alice y yo en ese momento puede que hubiera venido la ambulancia al edificio.  
Cuando se "relajaron" las cosas, Alice iba a proceder a explicar la propuesta para Edward y Bella a la cual estaba segura que la ultima parte no le iba a hacer  
ni pizca de gracia. En ese momento entro un hombre perfecto en el despacho de Bella, era alto y fuerte, no podía dejar de mirarlo, debía de ser el manager de  
Edward por que se hablaban con total confianza, ya que estaba pasando inadvertida decidí hacerme notar hablando un poco

-Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza - Dijo el nada mas entrar en el despacho - Perdón, me siento y ya no hablo - respondió caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá - ya pueden continuar - volvió a hablar.

-Gracias, señor ... - así el me miraría y nuestros ojos conectarían

-Soy Emmet Mccarthy y usted es ... ? - respondió y en ese momento me di cuenta de que conseguí mi objetivo, no había ningún hombre que se le resistiera a Rosalie Hale

-Rosalie Hale, abogada y la relaciones publicas de la revista, encantada de conocerle - conteste dándole la mano y puedo jurar que por nuestras manos paso electricidad, eso no me había pasado con ningún hombre, ni si quiera con Royce.

-Vale ya de presentaciones, Alice y Rosalie estaban apunto de explicarnos su propuesta - Dijo Edward un poco molesto, Emmet fue a sentarse al lado de su representado

-Si, bueno como iba a decir - Dijo Alice para que nos centráramos en el tema - Este nuevo numero de la revista no es solo un especial de navidad, sino que la revista va celebrar un desfile y una recepción. - Todos asentimos - Y Edward - continuo mi amiga - tu vas a ser el modelo que realice el especial, el desfile y la recepción de después - anuncio Alice

-Esta bien, sin ningún problema - Le contesto Edward con una gran sonrisa

-Hay algo mas - hable - Bella, no te lo habíamos dicho pero ... los jefazos quieren que tu como nueva editora de la revista ... salgas en la portada junto a  
Edward - Bella miraba fijamente a la nada, sabia que primero asimilaría la noticia y después estallaría como una bomba de relojería

-Que yo, tengo que hacer que? con el? porque? - y ahí estaba el estallido - no quiero hacerlo, es mas no tengo por que hacerlo - chilló levantándose de su asiento

-Bella, hace unas semanas que te han nombrado editora jefe, y da la casualidad que coincide con el especial y el aniversario y aparte es la mejor forma de hacerlo oficial -le replique - a no ser que quieras dejar el cargo - Sabia que eso la haría enfadar mas pero era la verdad, era lo que harían los jefes ...

-Que quieres decir con eso Rosalie Hale? - me pregunto perdiendo los nervios

-Que si no lo haces te van a despedir! - Le chillo esta vez Alice - Joder Bella, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado las tres y ahora tu lo quieres tirar por la borda por no hacerte fotos con Edward? Que mañaquerías son esas? - Alice le había dado donde mas le dolía a Bella

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Alice y yo nos quedamos sin habla - tengo que hablar seriamente con Edward Cullen. - Todos nos quedamos desconcertados pero sin decir una sola palabra salimos de la oficina de Bella y nos sentamos a esperar junto con Angela en la recepción.

* * *

Y ya van tres actualizaciones ¿que os ha parecido? Cualquier opinion reviews :)

Besos, Portia Black^^


	4. Tregua

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

**PVO BELLA**

Aun que no queria admitirlo, en el fondo Alice y Rosalie tenían razón, me estaba arriesgando a perder el empleo con el que había soñado desde que tenia uso de razón simplemente por no querer hacerme unas fotos con el estúpido de Edward Cullen y eso no lo podía permitir, pero antes debía aclarar con el una serie de cosas sobre su vida.

-Todos fuera de mi despacho - Les conteste, todos se quedaron mirándome seriamente pero tenia que mantener la calma, no quería que estuviera presentes en la conversación. Mis dos amigas y el manager de Edward salieron de mi despacho y por fin nos quedamos solos, el se sentó en el sofá mirándome fijamente, debía de buscar las palabras correctas para afrontárle. - Edward, se en lo que has estado metido desde hace un tiempo - le hable con calma y el me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Has estado investigando sobre mi vida? - Me preguntó alterandose y andando hacia mi.

-Te recuerdo que trabajo en una revista, es decir, en la prensa, llámalo como quieras pero mi trabajo es estar informada de la vida de todos los famosos, modelos, actores y demás gente de este mundillo - Le conteste sin perder la calma.

-Si, claro y entonces estos papeles de detrás del cojín, que son? - Me preguntó tirándolos sobre mi escritorio. Mierda los había visto, joder Bella eres mas tonta.

-Bueno, si - Le confirmé lo que el ya sabia - No tenia ni idea de quien eras y decidí buscar información sobre ti - El iba a contestarme - Edward, por favor siéntate lo que quiero hablar contigo nos beneficia a los dos - Le comenté, el me miro dudoso y se sentó en una de las silla que había frente a mi mesa.

-Habla - me demando controlando su mal humor

-Como ya he dicho se por lo que has pasado, pero no lo voy a publicar no soy un buitre, no soy como acabas de pensar que soy - el me miro sorprendido - esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas, no se el motivo que te impulso a meterte en eso y no lo quiero saber, solo quiero asegurarme que antes de trabajar con mi revista ya no estas metido en eso. Como comprenderás todo el mundo que lo sepa lo va a relacionar y se nos va a acusar a ti por hacer el reportaje y a mi por dejar publicarlo, por ese mismo motivo tenemos que ir los dos en la misma dirección. - El me miraba atento y procesaba mis palabras - Edward, tu no me caes bien a mi y yo a ti tampoco lo hago - el sonrió con sorna y decidí pasarlo por alto, no quería perder los estribos - Por eso te propongo una tregua.

-Osea que no vas a publicar las miserias por las que acabo de pasar y encima me ofreces un tregua? - yo asentí con la cabeza - que clase de tregua? - me pregunto sospechando que fuera una trampa

-Espero que esto no te suba el ego mas de lo que ya lo tienes - le dije con pesar - pero todos sabemos que eres guapo y atraes al publico - el me devolvió una sonrisa torcida y joder que sonrisa, embrujaba a cualquiera, ahora entendía su extenso currículum de conquistas amorosas. Espera, yo acabo de decir eso?. _Si Bella, asúmelo Edward Anthony Cullen tiene un polvo. No joder, cállate asquerosa jodebella._ - Mi tregua es la siguiente, yo no suelto ni una palabra de tu pasado y tu a cambio vas a firmar un contrato permanente con la revista, que solo podremos romper de mutuo acuerdo, si no es así a pesar de que no es mi estilo publicare dos paginas enteras con tus miserias y créeme saldrás en la portada en tu peor momento - Le hablé claro y el no paraba de sonreír.

-Esta bien, acepto la tregua, pero ahora voy a añadir yo algo mas - Me dijo con esa media sonrisa suya, y yo le mire con desconfianza - no te enamoraras de mi - yo le mire con la boca abierta, como estaba diciendo, yo enamorada de el? - es que, no me gustan las culonas - y con eso y un guiño saló de mis despacho dejándome ahí, sin poder responder nada del shock, pero que descarado, ni que fuera tan guapo o estuviera tan bueno, o su sonrisa fuera la mejor de todo Manhattan.

Al rato entraron mis amigas y yo ya había guardado secretamente todos los folios donde estaría la ruina de Edward si se atrevía a romper nuestro contrato.

-Vaya veo que no solo has entrado en razón, sino que también le has ofrecido empleo a largo plazo - Dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá acompañada de Alice

-Bueno, es Edward Cullen no? El vende y eso no lo puedo negar - Les dije mirando mi ordenador - Hablando de negar, son ya las 8 y hoy toca cena - las mire con diversión en los ojos.

-Oh si, esta es nuestra Bells - Se levantaron las dos corriendo para abrazarme, ya sabían que cena significaba fiesta y eso entre nosotras tres era sagrado.  
Rosalie y Alice fueron a por sus abrigos, mientras yo terminaba de guardar todas las cosas y me ponía el mio vi una de las ultimas hojas del informe medio escondida entre los cojines del sofá, me acerque y me disponía a tirarla hasta que vi una cara conocida en la hoja. ¡Era mi hermana Tanya!, me deje caer en el sofá y empece a leer el articulo.

**"LA NUEVA CONQUISTA DEL MODELO, TANYA SWAN, ¿SERA AMOR VERDADERO?"** , la fecha era de hacia unos meses justo cuando Edward comenzó con su mala racha, me quede pensativa, seria mi hermana la causante de las miserias de Edward?, pero y si lo era como lo había hecho? Muchas preguntas empezaron a asaltar mi mente y ese no era el momento de ponerse a investigar asi que guarde la hoja dentro de mi maletín y ya tendría tiempo de indagar en el asunto.

Me reuní con mis amigas en la puerta de la revista, y ahí acordamos que la cena seria en mi casa porque la ultima vez fuera en la de Alice, íbamos por orden alfabético, empezamos con la cena en casa de Alice, después en la mía y luego en la de Rose y así se vuelve a repetir el cambio, para que no siempre sea la misma casa la perjudicada. Quedamos en que a las 10:30 estarían tocando el timbre de mi casa con la comida lista, nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su coche.

Cuando llegue a casa eran las 9:45, tenia el tiempo justo para dejar las cosas, escoger la ropa de fiesta y meterme a la ducha, asi que no lo dude un segundo  
y eso hice.

Vivía en una casa de dos plantas, la fachada era de tablas de madera nogal con grandes ventanales, vivía un poco alejada de la ciudad y eso me encantaba. Cuando entrabas a la casa las paredes era de colores claros, nada de colores oscuros que hacían mi casa pequeña. Justo al entrar había un espejo con un pequeño mueble donde siempre dejaba las llaves y un pequeño perchero para dejar los abrigos, al seguir el pasillo da a un salón-comedor-cocina, lo único que separa el salón comedor de la cocina es una barra americana donde siempre me siento a tomar el desayuno, en el centro de la cocina hay una isla donde cocino, no soy un desastre pero me apaño bien, para mi sola que más puedo pedir. En el salón hay unas escaleras de la misma madera que la fachada que dan a la segunda planta, ahí hay tres habitaciones las cuales cada una tienen un  
baño y vestidor independiente, hay otras escaleras que ya conducen a la buhardilla donde guardo pues todos los trastos y cosas sin utilidad que me regalan o compro por el puro placer de comprar.

Me meto a mi habitación y me siento en mi enorme cama de matrimonio, justo encima de mi cama hay un gran cuadro que consiste en un collage de las diferentes ciudades y países que me vuelven loca, justo enfrente de la cama hay una televisión y unos grandes altavoces a los lados, al lado izquierdo de la habitación hay una pequeña cómoda con el cuarto de baño al lado y en el lado derecho hay un gran ventanal con un balcón. Al lado de la televisión hay una puerta tras la cual se esconde mi maravilloso vestidor, tengo buen gusto pero lo bien ordenado que esta todo es gracias a Alice, ella me enseño como colocar la ropa, los zapatos y los complementos.

Me adrentré en el y me dirigí hacia la sección de los vestidos y empece a mirar hasta que encuentre un vestido negro corto de la palabra de honor con un cinturón dorado debajo del pecho y de un momento a otro vino a mi mente una imagen de mi con ese vestido, unos tacones negros y dorados y un recogido hacia el lado, sonreí para mi y lo descolgué. Corriendo me metí a la ducha, acababa de salir justo cuando tocaron el timbre, putas siempre tan puntuales.  
Llame a Rosalie y a Alice, y ninguna me lo cogió, entonces ¿quien coño estaría bajo?, con cuidado de no resbalarme baje las escaleras de madera y llegue a la puerta, y cuando abrí me lleve una sorpresa. Edward Cullen estaba parado en mi puerta, vistiendo una camisa azul eléctrico con unos pantalones vaqueros arreglados y unos zapatos negros de fiesta. _Parecía un adonis personificado, iba exactamente igual que mi prototipo de chico, pero Bella que mierdas dices? Edward Cullen te cae mal, lo odias recuerdas? Mas quisieras tu odiar a este bombón querida, te mueres por su cuerpo y su sonrisa. Gracias jodebella._

-Sueles recibir a tus visitas así? - Me cuestionó Edward - No me extraña que te hayan dado el puesto de editora jefe tan pronto - no lo aguante y le cerré la puerta en las narices, pero que estúpido era. Ugh, me ponía enferma.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la actualización, Besos Portia Black ^^


	5. No puede ser!

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**

Después de todo la entrevista con la editora Bella Swan no había salido tan mal como esperaba, tenia trabajo y encima a largo plazo en la revista Vogue,  
era justo lo que necesitaba para volver a relanzar mi carrera, antes de salir de su despacho decidí bromear un poco con ella.

-Esta bien, acepto la tregua, pero ahora voy a añadir yo algo más - le dije con una sonrisa seductora y ella como ya esperaba me miro con desconfianza -  
no te enamoraras de mi - me miro con la boca abierta, estaba claro que no se esperaba esa respuesta - es que, no me gustan las culonas - le di un guiño y salí del despacho dejando atrás a Bella sin poder articular palabra.

Cuando salí al vestíbulo, explique brevemente lo que había ocurrido a los que se encontraban fuera y todos me felicitaron, con eso Emmet y yo nos fuimos  
del edificio.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón y de que vuelvas a ser el de antes - Me dijo Emmet dándome un gran abrazo

-Gracias, de verdad, por no dejarme desperdiciar esta oportunidad - Le dije sinceramente - Pero hay algo que me tiene confuso - Le dije

-Si, el que? - Me pregunto sin comprender

-No te suena el apellido Swan? - Le pregunte mientras andábamos rumbo a mi departamento, el se quedo pensativo y negó con la cabeza. Así que lo dejé pasar.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me duche y cambie de ropa de nuevo, había quedado con Emmet y Jasper para ir a tomar algo cuando vi un viejo periódico encima de la mesa, ya os había comentado que vivía un poco como en la inmundicia desde hacia unos meses.

En el periódico había un gran titular en letras negrita que ponía "LA NUEVA CONQUISTA DEL MODELO, TANYA SWAN, ¿SERA AMOR VERDADERO?", cuando termine de leer la linea deje caer el periódico al suelo, ahora lo entendía todo, por eso me sonaba el apellido y por eso Tanya siempre decía que tenia una no hermana, esa no hermana era Bella.  
Como no me podía haber dado cuenta, no es que fueran dos gotas de agua pero si te fijabas a grandes rasgos se parecían. Llame a Emmet y a Jasper para decirles que se fueran adelantando que ya les alcanzaría debía encontrar a Bella, quería saber la verdad. Pero como iba a ir a su casa si no sabia donde vivía? , mientras bajaba al garaje y sacaba mi volvo me acorde de Rosalie, tenia su numero guardado simplemente debía de llamarla y pedirle la dirección.

_Si, muy bien genio, no se te a ocurrido pensar que te pedirá un motivo?, gracias miniedward últimamente no dabas señales , lo sé me tenias hasta arriba con tanta mierda. _Debía de pensar alguna excusa y entonces se me ocurrió algo perfecto.

Llamada telefónica

-Quién? - Preguntó Rosalie

-Rosalie, soy Edward Cullen - Le respondí

-Ah, Edward ha pasado algo? te has arrepentido de firmar el contrato? - Me preguntó preocupada

-No - rei - claro que no - la oi suspirar de alivio - llamaba para pedirte la dirección de Bella, quería llevarle un regalo por la oportunidad - Le explique, vale  
era un mentiroso pero de todas formas una sorpresa si se llevaría

-Oh, si espera - Se escucho un gran ruido por el teléfono

-Rosalie, estas bien? - Pregunte extrañado

-Si, este ... te mando la dirección por correo, te parece? - Me pregunto un poco extraña pero no pregunte que le pasaba

-Vale, muchas gracias - con eso colgué el manos libres y a los cinco segundos llego la dirección de Bella.

Mientras conducía me decía a mi mismo que aquí solo podía vivir alguien con dinero, no es que yo no lo tuviera que lo tengo, pero a mi me gustaba mas gastarlo en coches y viajes que en una casa. Llegue a la casa de Bella y aparque al lado de su Audi A1, ahí estaba la diferencia de su coche y el mio.  
Salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta, toque el timbre pero no contestaba nadie así que decidí esperar a los pocos minutos apareció una Bella envuelta tan solo en una toalla gris y por su cuerpo caían aun las gotas de agua de la ducha, me quede un poco en shock y como no, mi lado mas idiota salio a flote.

-Sueles recibir a tus visitas así? - le pregunté - No me extraña que te hayan dado el puesto de editora jefe tan pronto - al parecer no le sentó bien mi comentario pues me cerro la puerta en toda la cara.

_Edward, veníamos a hablar tranquilamente no a cabrearla, me reprocho mi conciencia, pero a mi me gusta cuando se cabrea, se ve sexy._  
_Oh no, yo no he pensado eso. oh si, querido tu lo has pensado, te gusta Bella, te gusta Bella. Puto miniedward te prefería calladito como estos meses. _

Después de esa discusión interna, volví a tocar el timbre y no me abrió así que empece a tocar el timbre sin parar hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a una Bella que me miraba furibunda.

-Que mierdas quieres, Edward? - Me pregunto irritada, yo no dije nada y pase al interior - Oye, te estoy hablando - Ella cerro la puerta detrás de mi y yo sin saber hacia donde iba seguí el pasillo que me traslado a un gran salón-comedor-cocina, vaya la editora tenia buen gusto, pensé.

-Edward, me podrías decir que quieres? - Me volvió a preguntar

-Hablar de tu hermana - Ella se quedo sin habla - si, de tu hermana Tanya Swan - le volví a hablar y Bella no reaccionaba, incluso me arriesgo a decir que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento.

-Que, que quieres hablar de ella? - Me pregunto nerviosa

-Cámbiate, aquí te espero sin tocar nada, lo prometo - Le dije y ella no lo dudo dos veces y salio rumbo a la segunda planta de la casa y yo me di una vuelta por la planta baja, que no toque nada solo mire, había unos cuadros colgados en una pared de forma estratégica de manera que formaban un mosaico, en las fotos salían Rosalie, Alice y incluso pude distinguir a mi amigo cantante Jacob Black, vaya no sabia que se conocían. _Edward, realmente no sabes nada de Bella. Ahi te doy la razon miniedward._  
Cuando bajo, me quede pasmado, traía puesto un vestido negro con un cinturón dorado bajo el pecho, que le realzaba el poco que tenia, la verdad el vestido le acentuaba todas las curvas que tenia y no eran pocas, con el pelo hacia un lado y unos tacones de infarto que se calzo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-He quedado con Alice y ... - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó atentamente y me miro - Ya nada, quieres cenar? - Me pregunto

-Bueno, habia quedado con Emmet y Jasper en salir, pero pueden esperar - le sonreí - que tienes de cena? - Le pregunte siguiéndola a la cocina

-Pues... no mucho, en la nevera solo quedan yogures - me respondió sonrojada y yo me reí

-Esta bien, pediré mm... chino? - le pregunte y le brillaron los ojos, eso era un si.

-Me parece bien. - Mientras ella encendía la televisión y recogía un poco la cocina, yo llame al restaurante y le di las indicaciones para poder llegar a casa de  
Bella. Los dos nos sentamos en el sofá, no cabe destacar que cada uno estaba a una punta, lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro.

-Bueno, y que querias hablar de Tanya?- Me pregunto sin mirarme a la cara

-Supongo que ya sabras que Tanya y yo estuvimos juntos - le dije mirándola y vi como pudo sonreír pero esa sonrisa no llegue a sus ojos cafés

-Si, pero lo supe despues de que te fueras de mi despacho - me contesto levantando la cabeza y yo la mire sin comprender - La hoja donde se encontraba la publicacion de tu romance con Tanya estaba escondida dentras de uno de los cojines del sofá de mi despacho, cuando ya era hora de irme me fije y la vi. Ahí supe por primera vez después de 10 años algo de mi hermana. - Me explico con algo de tristeza

-Tanya siempre hablaba de que tenia una no hermana, pero nunca menciono que fueras tu - Le dije esperando su respuesta

-Eso es algo obvio, como ya he dicho no nos hablamos desde hace 10 años - Me volvió a contestar, iba a preguntar el porque cuando sonó el timbre con la cena, no la deje levantarse y fui a pagar. Para cuando volví estaba en la barra de la cocina preparando los platos y demás utensilios para poder cenar.

Comenzamos a cenar y no pude resistir el preguntarle.

-Bella - ella me miro dejando de comer -¿ Por que no te hablas con Tanya? - Le pregunte, la verdad no esperaba que me contestara era un tema personal y ella y yo no eramos lo que se puede decir amigos.

-Bueno, tuvimos una infancia un poco ... diferente - me contesto sin aclararme nada, no volvimos a hablar durante el resto de la cena.  
Al terminar me ofreció una copa de vino y yo la tome agradecido y volvimos al salón.

-Edward, ¿ Que te hizo mi hermana para que ... bueno te metieras en esa situación? - Dijo de la manera mas delicada posible

-Tanya y yo teníamos un relación normal, con sus idas y venidas - sonreí - pero a partir de un tiempo la notaba rara y distante conmigo, un día discutimos y me tiro algo a la cabeza, era un papel donde ponía que ella estaba embarazada y que aborto hacia unas semanas - Le explique y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - Obviamente, ella no quería que yo supiera nada, después de esa gran pelea me dejo y yo ... bueno, había perdido a un bebé y a la mujer que quería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que en vez de afrontarlo como un hombre decidí ahogar las penas. - Termine de relatarle, y cuando la mire ella estaba llorando

-Siento mucho el daño que te ha causado mi hermana - Yo asentí con la cabeza, sabia que lo decía de verdad.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la actualización, Besos Portia Black ^^


	6. No somos nada

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.

* * *

**PVO BELLA**

A decir verdad la visita de Edward me habia dejado descolocada, no me la esperaba y menos esperaba que me dijera que queria hablar de Tanya. Tras hablar con el me di cuenta de que no es tan estupido y prepotente como yo creia que era, de tontos era no darse cuenta de que mi hermana mayor le habia hecho daño y que a pesar de todo no hablaba de ella con rencor sino con tristeza y anhelo.  
Tras estar un rato más hablando, cada uno cogio su coche y partimos por diferentes caminos cuando llegamos a la ciudad. He de decir que se quedo un poco sorprendido con mi garaje.

-Bella, la diferencia entre tu y yo es simple - Yo le mire inquisitiva

-A ver, explicamela - le dije sonriendo

-Veras, tu prefieres gastar dinero comprando una preciosa casa alejada de la ciudad y en ropa, yo por el contrario prefiero gastarlo en coches y buenos viajes.

- Yo lomire sin decir una palabra - Lo cual no quiere decir, que mi casa no sea bonita, es un atico duplex en el centro de NY, es ... bueno, se nota que esta decorado por un hombre - Me explico

-Cuando lleguemos al garaje, veras que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes - el me miro desconcertado y entonces llegamos a la puerta del garaje, la abri y pudo ver mi nueva adquisicion en cuanto a coches deportivos se referia aparte de los que ya tenia.

-Me estas diciendo que tienes guardados un Range Rover Evoque en blanco y un Bugati Veyron color crema, y conduces un Audi A1? - Me pregunto mirandome como si estuviera loca a lo cual yo me rei

-Veras, de normal no me gusta llamar la atención - le explique - Si llego un lunes a la oficina con el Bugati toda la prensa se avecinara a ver quien se esconde tras ese coche, mientras que si llevo el Audi es un coche común, nadie sospecha que la nueva editora de Vogue vaya detrás de un Audi. - termine de explicarle y el me miro con entendimiento.

-Eres un chica lista - me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa, con eso me meti en el Bugati y conduci rumbo a la ciudad con Edward tras de mi.

Cuando ya estabamos en Nueva York perdi el Volvo plateado de Edward, no le di importancia pues cada uno tenia sus planes, asi que me camufle entre el gran trafico de la gran manzana y conduci hasta Marquee, que se encontraba al lado del Empire State y antes de llegar llame a Alice con el manos libres.

LLAMADA TELEFONICA

-Alice, donde estais? - Le pregunte mientras conducia

-Estamos en Marquee, en uno de los reservados y tu? - Me pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Estoy llegando. Alice pasa algo? - Hubo un silencio en la otra linea

-No, Bella. Dile al portero que eres Bella Swan y que vienes de parte de Alice Brandon, ya le he informado de que llegaria alguien después que yo - Me contesto

-Vale - Con eso le colgue, hoy habia estado un poco rara pero lo deje pasar.

Le di las llaves de mi preciado Bugati al aparca coches y le di una buena propina para que lo cuidara muy bien, era un bebé recien comprando y no queria disgustos.  
Habia una cola que un poco mas y daba la vuelta al local, me dirigi sin mirar a nadie al portero y le dije lo que Alice me habia dicho. Al principio me miro un poco  
dudoso pero entonces se ve que recordo algo y me dejo pasar con una gran sonrisa, la cual por amabilidad correspondi.  
cuando ya estaba dentro pensé que Alice no me habia dicho en cual de todos los reservados se encontraba asi que me pedi algo en la barra del local antes de subir a investigar.

-Hola Preciosa, que te pongo? - Me pregunto coquetamente un camarero, yo medio sonrei

-Uno de ginebra con red bull - Le conteste y el me miro sorprendido

-Empiezas fuerte la noches no, dulzura? - Me pregunto sirviendomelo y yo le volvi a sonreir y le pague.

Me dirigi escaleras arriba y joder habia como 55 reservados, fui pasando uno a uno mirando al interior con cautela, en algunos me habia encontrado con personas que hacian cosas que no queria recordar, ya solo me quedaban 20 y en ese momento vi una cabeza cobriza que se me hacia familiar, me fije mas y dentro del reservado estaban mis amigas, con Emmet, Edward y otro chico más, esto me olia a gato encerrado pero entre sin mas al reservado.

-Disculpe señorita, esto es privado - Se giro Edward a explicarme

-Oh si, no me digas? - Le conteste, por sus ojos cruzo una mirada de reconocimiento

-Beeellitaaa! - Chillo Rosalie, la cual ya iba negra por cierto.

-Hola Rose - La salude - Hola Alice - Ella me miro con culpa

-Bella, este es mi segundo mejor amigo Jasper Withlook - me hablo Emmet presentandome a un chico rubio y alto

-Encantada de conocerte - Le di dos besos.

Al cabo de un buen rato ya me estaba aburriendo, Rosalie se comia los labios con Emmet en un rincon del reservado y Alice estaba ensimismada en una para nada interesante conversacion con Jasper y Edward hacia ya rato que estaba desaparecido en combate. Menuda mierda de noche.  
Decidi salir a relacionarme con mas gente, aun que eso de normal no era mi estilo pero preferia eso a aguantar a dos parejitas apegalosas a mi lado.  
Baje las escaleras y me puse a bailar entre la multitud, el ambiente era bueno y me pedi otra copa , la ultima antes de coger el coche.  
Iba bailando con un chico que se me habia acercado, cuando reconoci unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban, sonrei y no obtuve respuesta asi que me  
quede observando con detenimiento hasta que divise a una rubia sintetica hablando y cogiendo por los brazos y el pecho a Edward, no se lo que senti pero me dieron ganas de irme, aun que bueno, yo le odiaba a el, lo que habia sucedido hoy era parte de la tregua que habiamos hablado, asi que por consiguiente lo que el hiciera o no en su vida privada me tendira que dar igual y asi iba a ser, total no eramos nada.  
Segui bailando con el chico y con otros dos que se me acercaron, estaba apunto de irme pues ya iban a cerrar la discoteca y no quedaba casi gente cuando  
uno de ellos me agarro del brazo atrayendome hacia el.

-Eh, preciosa quedate un rato mas - Me pidio sonriendome

-Emm, lo siento ... - Me acababa de dar cuenta que no sabia su nombre

-Ryan, me llamo Ryan - Me contesto con amabilidad

-Pues eso, lo siento Ryan pero ya tengo que irme - Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y apreto mas su agarre en mi brazo

-He dicho que te quedes - me chillo , yo le mire con una ceja alzada

-Y yo estupido patan te he dicho que me voy - Le dije soltandome de su agarre y cruzandole la cara - Y te voy a decir otra cosa, - el me miro con odio - no vuelvas a tratar a ninguna señorita asi - Le chille - Te queda claro? - El se dio media vuelta y se perdio por detras de una de las habitaciones. Yo por el contrario respire hondo y me dirigi a la salida. Desde luego que estos sitios estaban llenos de gilipollas y patanes sin sentido.

Al salir, el aire frio de nueva york despejo mi cara y mis ideas, me quede al lado del portero esperando que trageran mi Bugati, que no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Aqui tiene su Bugati, señorita - El chico amable me tendio las llaves con delicadeza

-Gracias, por cuidarlo tan bien - le sonrei sinceramente

-Ha sido un placer, al igual que tratar con usted - Me dijo sonriendo , yo le sonrei y subi al coche, era muy amable y guapo, pero debia de tener unos 21 años,  
_demasiado pequeño para ti Bella, tu necesitas a alguien mas como Ed... , no jodebella, yo no necesito a nadie._

**PVO EDWARD:**

Cuando llegue al reservado Bella todavia no habia llegado, estaria aparcando o se habria entretenido con algo, a mi que mas me daba? a fin de cuentas no eramos nada. Al cabo de un rato, alguien entro sin tocar al resevado

-Disculpe señorita, esto es privado - me gire a decirle a la chica que acababa de entrar

-Oh si, no me digas? - me contesto de mala manera, ese tono de voz tan tagante solo podian ser de una persona, Bella Swan habia llegado.

-Beeellitaaa! - La saludo Rosalie

-Hola Rose - Saludo Bella un poco seca - Hola Alice - de la misma manera saludo a Alice, la cual tenia un expresion rara en su rostro

-Bella, este es mi segundo mejor amigo Jasper Withlook - hablo Emmet presentandole a Jasper

-Encantada de conocerte - Bella le dedico una sonrisa y dos besos, _ojala yo hubiera empezado asi con ella. Sh, miniedward no es momento de que salgas a flote._

La cosa entre los seis era un poco extraña, Emmet estaba con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, mientras que Bella y yo no hablabamos nada, decidi salir a ver si encontraba alguna loca desesperada que quisiera pasar una noche divertida conmigo y asi lo hice.  
A la hora y media, vi bajar a Bella aburrida pero lo que no me gusto fue como se le acercaban los hombres y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo._ Y que va a hacer Edward?,_ _esta soltera puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida._ Gracias por recordarlo miniedward,_ aparte tu dices que no sois nada, porque te molesta?,_ Pues... no sé.  
Ya estaba por amanecer y mis amigos hacia rato que se habian ido llevandose a las amigas de Bella, mientras que ella seguia bailando, pero la escena que presencie desde las escaleras me impresiono. Bella estaba bailando con un chico del cual en un momento dado se estaba despidiendo, pero este la agarro del brazo, al principio a Bella no le importo, pero después el chico se puso un poco violento con ella, mi nueva jefa le chillo algo y tras soltarse de su agarre le abofeteo la cara y acontinuacion le chillo algo mas, el chico no le respondio y se perdio tras una puerta del local mientras que Bella respiraba y salia del Marquee.  
Asi me gusta Bella, que pongas las cosas claras, con esa vision decidi irme a casa, para cuando sali vi el Bugati de Bella doblar la calle, perfecto ella iba rumbo a su casa y yo a la mia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la actualización, Besos Portia Black ^^


End file.
